When working with asphalt, workers typically smooth out the material with an asphalt rake. Different applications can require various asphalt rake heads, such as for raking the top course, binder course, and base course. However, when raking the asphalt, fresh asphalt will stick to the rake head, requiring workers to constantly clean off the rake head. Workers may try to prevent asphalt from sticking to a rake head by applying a release agent to the rake. However, applying the release agent to the rake head can be time consuming and carrying a separate container for the release agent can be cumbersome. Furthermore, the release agent may be located a distance from the worker, which requires that the worker stop working and navigate to the release agent without stepping on the fresh asphalt.
Therefore, an asphalt rake having an integral method of storing and applying a release agent is needed.